


we'll be good (so good)

by withoutwords



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Ben, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: “There’s no one at dad’s this weekend. They’re away. You wanna come over, have dinner, the place to ourselves?”Callum looks a little dazed at the idea, but a small smile curls at the corner of his lips. “Course. I’d love to.”
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 265





	we'll be good (so good)

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt at tumblr: what happened between the very heated kiss on the 25th, to the two of them lounging on the couch at phil's. this is basically like a weekend sex marathon - but with lots of fluff! - so if that's not your thing please feel free to give it a miss haha!
> 
> title from high for this by the weeknd because 1) weekend pun and 2) it's a very sexy song.

Ben wakes up to an empty bed, starfishing across the sheets and stretching out. He can hear Callum out in the kitchen, the sound of the kettle hissing and cups tinkering against each other. 

Ben smiles to himself.

They’d had an amazing night. He can still feel it, and smell it, and taste it - burying his face into a pillow and breathing deep. If Ben were a patient man he’d wait here until Callum came back with coffee, maybe repeat the whole thing again.

Ben’s never been a patient man.

“Morning,” he grumbles as he goes to meet Callum, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“You’re awake.”

“Mmm, apparently.”

Callum huffs and turns and gathers Ben close - giving him a slow lingering kiss that is not a good idea in hindsight, since they both haven’t cleaned up.

Callum pulls a face. “Nice.”

“You started it.”

Ben pulls him in for another, pushing him a little roughly into the bench and thinking fleetingly of getting to his knees. 

The nice thought is ruined by Stuart. “Bloody hell, really?” he groans as he emerges from his bedroom, Ben rolling his eyes for Callum’s benefit and stepping back. 

“Oh look, it’s Stuart “Cock-Block” Highway.”

“Well ya could’ve put a sock on the door or something.”

“You said you was staying out,” Callum says mildly, and Ben loves how calm he is. Once upon a time he would have been embarrassed, and apologised, and run away. Instead he just goes back to making coffee.

“I changed my mind. Can’t I do that as a member of this household?”

“I’m going anyway,” Ben decides, too tired to deal with Stuart, and probably ignoring a million things he has to do today.

“Ben,” Callum starts to protest, but Ben waves him off.

“It’s fine. I’ll meet you for lunch, yeah?”

*

Later, in the shower, Ben finds fingertip-shaped bruises at his hips. He sees the beard burn Callum scratched against his throat and the small hickey-looking thing beneath his collarbone. He’s a little achy, and his hands shake a little at the thought of it and honestly, lunch can’t come soon enough.

“You were an animal last night,” he teases Callum in a low voice, the two of them in the back booth of the cafe. He revels in the way Callum’s cheeks go bright red.

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious. What got into you?”

Callum shrugs and sips at his coffee, shooting Ben hooded glances. “Just thought about the things you’d said about me. How much trust you have in me. No one - I mean … I never thought I’d get to have this with someone, you know. A man.”

Ben feels the confession like a throat punch, his hand reaching out to grasp at Callum’s knee. He’s held Callum at arm’s length for so long, being able to touch him and grab him and hold him seems impossible. “Cal.”

Callum covers Ben’s hand with his own. “I mean, that’s alright, yeah? It was alright?”

Ben scoffs. “Alright? It was  _ amazing _ .”

“Yeah,” Callum agrees with a grin. “It was.”

When Ben kisses him it’s the gentle, no fuss kisses they reserve for public. Even if Ben wants so much more. “There’s no one at dad’s this weekend. They’re away. You wanna come over, have dinner, the place to ourselves?”

Callum looks a little dazed at the idea, but a small smile curls at the corner of his lips. “Course. I’d love to.”

*

Ben makes a curry and they polish off a bottle of wine and pretend to care about some old movie until about half way through. It’s Callum that makes the first move - again - pushes Ben into the sofa cushions and rolls against him like he’s marking his territory.

Ben doesn’t mind at all.

“C’mon BFG,” Ben says a little raspy, pushing Callum off him and grabbing at his hand. “Bedroom.”

Callum paws at him the whole way there, pushing and pushing until Ben’s finally on his back again with Callum crowded above him. Their kissing is open mouthed and wet and not a little dirty - Ben licks at Callum’s teeth and bites at his lips and it’s so frenzied that it takes them a while to get themselves together.

To get themselves undressed.

“You gonna fuck me again?” Ben asks, trying not to sound desperate despite the fact he’s laid out naked with his dick hard and leaking against his stomach. Callum groans, digging teeth into Ben’s chest and making him call out. 

“Course, yes,  _ please.” _

They go a little slower this time - Ben’s leg hooked over Callum’s shoulder as he slicks up one finger, then two, getting Ben ready. They kiss lazily, Ben’s hands on Callum’s face as they gaze at each other, Ben muttering sweetly into his mouth, “So good, babe, so good at this, make me feel so so good.”

When Ben’s too close to the edge he rolls over, getting his knees under him and urging Callum on. He cries out as Callum pushes into him, louder and louder because he wants to and because he can; and he knows that Callum enjoys hearing it.

He can tell.

“Ben,” Callum groans, hands strong at Ben’s hips as he pulls him in with every thrust - Ben moaning into a pillow as the headboard smacks against the wall. It only annoys Ben a little bit that Callum had to be good at this too. Mostly he’s just really, really glad.

“Fuck, yes,” Ben grits out, gasping when Callum twists and pushes to just the right spot. He has to get a hand around his cock, the pressure at his spine and in his balls suddenly too, too much. 

When Callum lets go of him, crowding against his back to move in and cover Ben’s hand with his own, he surrenders. It’s a few more thrusts and jagged pulls and he’s shouting, and shooting everywhere, and only able to stay upright because Callum still had a hold of him.

“C’mon babe,” he mutters, feeling Callum’s last few thrusts so deep; helping him ride the last of the shockwaves.

When Callum comes it's a little quieter, Ben’s name on his lips; and when he collapses onto the mattress beside him Ben peppers him shoulder with kisses.

“So good.”

*

Callum gets up early on Sunday morning and surprises Ben with blueberry pancakes, syrup, fruit, the works. Ben practically sits in Callum’s lap as he eats, leg hooked over his lap as he forces Callum to feed him off his own fork. He knows what they look like - he knows how much crap Jay would be giving him if he could see this - but Ben just wants to enjoy it while it lasts.

They’re both always running in opposite directions - work and family and responsibilities - that being able to do this is rare.

“Got much to do today?” Ben asks Callum, savouring his coffee. He doesn’t know how the hell he managed to score a man that was great in bed, knew how to cook  _ and _ brewed a perfect cup of coffee.

He tries not to think about how he doesn’t deserve it.

“No. You?”

“Seeing Lexi for a bit. Apparently I’m in the bad books for not visiting yesterday.”

Callum notices the look Ben gives him and nudges his side with an elbow. “Don’t blame me!”

“Oh, I will.”

“It ain’t my fault I’m so irresistible,” Callum teases, making Ben let out a surprised laugh. It’s not like he can argue the point. 

“Well, you want to join me? Take her to the park, maybe grab an ice-cream if she’s lucky?”

Callum gives him a small smile and Ben knows it means more than just a simple yes please. He knows that Callum appreciates being part of Ben’s whole life - not just hiding away in empty houses and having each other to themselves. 

Ben likes it too. He never thought he’d have it again. 

“Sounds good.”

*   
  


They end up having dinner with Jay and Lola at the pub, and don’t get back to Phil’s until late - the whole house pitched in darkness when they find their way in. They’ve only had a few pints between them, and Ben’s got a nice buzz going that hums against his skin.

He’s warm.

“That was a good day,” Callum says as they curl up on the couch together in front of some Late Night show. 

“It was. Lexi really likes you, you know.”

“You think?”

“Course. She doesn’t share her ice-cream cone with just any one.”

“Ah,” Callum says around a smile, pulling at Ben’s collar. “She’s like her dad, eh? Only lets a few people close.”

“I guess you could say that.”

Callum thumbs at Ben’s cheek, then leans in for a kiss, and it’s sweet and gentle and he pulls away with a smile. He’s beautiful. The thought clenches at Ben’s heart. “I’m glad you chose me to be one of those people,” Callum says quietly.

“So am I.”

The next kiss is less innocent, Ben opening his mouth against Callum’s and revelling in the hot, heavy taste of Callum’s tongue. His hand palms across the expanse of Callum’s chest before he gets up to straddle him, Callum leaning back where he’s sitting.

“Ben,” he says with a groan, grabbing at Ben’s sides, his back, his shoulders. Ben loves the feeling of being wrapped so wholly in Callum - he’s so tall and strong and big that Ben could make a home in him.

Maybe he already has.

“Bed?” Callum asks, but Ben shakes his head and grabs at Callum’s sweater to pull it off. Callum does the same to him, hands up under Ben’s shirt and scratching down his back. Ben keens at the feeling, leaning back and closing his eyes and listening to the wanting sound Callum makes.

“C’mon Ben, we can’t do this here,” he all but begs, pulling Ben in with two hands around his arse. “Wanna get inside you, please.”

“Relax, babe,” Ben teases (despite how Callum’s words shoot straight to his cock) moving slowly off him to get to his knees, forcefully spreading Callum’s legs apart. “We got plenty of time.”

Ben noses and mouths at Callum’s belly as he undoes his pants, Callum lifting so that Ben can pull them down. There’s a wet spot where Callum is tenting his undies, and Ben grins at the sounds he makes when Ben presses his face and his mouth to it.

“Shit, please.”

“Sssh, take it easy,” he mutters, pulling Callum’s dick free. It’s not huge, but nice and thick - dark and wet and ready for Ben just the way he likes it. “All mine,” he says, Callum hissing at the feeling of his breath against the head.

“Yeah, yes, please.”

Ben pushes him down. He licks up the shaft and curls his tongue around the head and thumbs at Callum’s balls, and lower. He stops. “Go on, say it,” he tells Callum, looking up to see Callum watching him, eyes dark and lids heavy.

“What? Ben, c’mon,”

“Say it’s all mine. Your cock and your body and you - it’s  _ all _ mine.”

Callum reaches a hand out to hold Ben’s face, tipping it up to look at him. “Course it is,” he says roughly, fingertips digging into Ben’s neck. “It’s all yours. I’m all yours.”

Callum leaves his hand there when Ben finally takes him into his mouth, the other yanking at his hair.

Ben pulls off to say, “That’s it, babe, do it,” because yeah.

Callum’s all his.

And he’s Callum’s.

*

They wake up curled together in his dad’s spare bedroom and it’s nice, Ben thinks, but not right. Here, or at his mums, or even the flat - none of it’s going to feel right. One day they will need space of their own.

“All my clothes are downstairs,” Callum grumbles into Ben’s neck, arms and legs wrapped around him.

“What d’ya need those for?”

Callum laughs. “M’cold.”

“Shoulda thought about that before you got naked in me dad’s living room.”

“You’re the one who took ‘em off!”

Ben makes teasing, whiny noises at him, and snuggles in closer, pressing him mouth to all the tender spots on Callums chest, the hollow of his throat. He feels a little bereft knowing this is the last of it now - the week begins, his family returns, back to the real world he supposes.

“S’alright, I’ll keep you warm.”

“Oh, thanks,” Callum says, but he sounds a little softer now.

They doze for another half an hour, all twisted together like that, until Ben’s shocked awake by the feeling of Callum pulling away to get out of bed.

Still, after all this, the sight of him standing there completely naked manages to make Ben’s mouth dry.

“What’re you doing?”

Callum laughs. “Getting up of course. I’ll make a brew.”

“Noo,” he cries pathetically, reaching a hand out, “Come back, please, I’m not done with you yet.”

“It’s half eight, Ben, c’mon.”

Ben gets up on an elbow and gives Callum a look and doesn’t believe the roll of his eyes for one moment. “Please. Just a little longer? I’ll make it worth your while?”

“My clothes!”

“You don’t need ‘em!”

Callum groans, but he does eventually let Ben pull him back into bed and under the covers, the rest of their worries forgotten.

It's been a perfect weekend.

Ben's not ready for it to end. 


End file.
